Lostorage conflated WIXOSS Episode 1
Omen / Daybreak and Dawn (予兆／夜明けと未明 Yochou／Yoake to Mimei) is the first episode of Lostorage conflated WIXOSS. It premiered on April 6, 2018. It was previously released as the tie-in OVA ''Lostorage incited WIXOSS -missing link-'' on December 14, 2017, along with SP-32 Selector Selection. As missing link, part of it was available for streaming at Nico Live on November 17. Appearances Based on order of appearance: * Kiyoi Mizushima * Suzuko Homura * Kou Satomi * Carnival * Allos Piruluk * Ril * Chinatsu Morikawa * Mel * Suzuko's Father * Hanna Mikage * Ayumi Sakaguchi * Mayu * Akira Aoi * Kaede (Layla's Selector) * Layla * Dona in Shohei Shirai's Body Cards: Suzuko's Mixed Deck: * Tawil ** Liwat-Tre, Guided Messenger ** Ut'ulls, the Opened Ultimate Gate * ARTS ** Stole Story * Gabrielt, Future of the True Angel * †Valkyrie†, Unforgettable Phantom Funeral * #Argus#, Sleepless Ridge * Pure Treasured Sword * Aglaea, Innocent Brightness * §Minerva§, Timbre of Destruction * Nakirun, Younger Sister Deity of the Holy Tomb * §Poseidona§, Raging Ocean * Tobiel, Sun Staff of Midsummer Kiyoi's Mixed Deck: * Umr (TCG) ** Umr-Tre, Wielder of the Key of Chaos * ARTS ** Death Colossao * Code Anti Aztec * Code Anti Voyni * Code Anti Cabrera * Code Anti Arahabaki Female Selector's Red Layla Deck * Layla ** Layla-Full Throttle ** Code Ride Cage ** Code Ride Wagon Synopsis Official Japanese Plot Synopsis: "The original Selector girl – Kiyoi Mizushima goes to meet Suzuko Homura, the girl who won her way through the Selector Battles revolving around memories and Hanna Mikage, who is friends with Suzuko Homura. Kiyoi who had sensed the omen of a new battle, chases after the phantom of the “Bookmaker” whom once devised battles for the pair. As the three wanders the city, Kiyoi begins to talk about her past as an LRIG…….English translation of Episode 1 Synopsis from the Japanese Official Lostorage conflated WIXOSS website by PhoenixRising88. Source: http://lostorage-wixoss.com/story/introduction.html" Crunchyroll English Synopsis: "The Selector battles are over, and life has returned to normal for the girls who participated. One girl, Kiyoi, feels that the LRIGs might be still out there, plotting, and she asks for help from the winner of the last game.''Lostorage Conflated WIXOSS Episode 1 (Source: Crunchyroll.com, http://www.crunchyroll.com/lostorage-incited-wixoss/episode-1-omen-daybreak-and-dawn-768775). ''" Recap Kiyoi Mizushima is walking through a busy city as the scene starts buzzing out. The scene then switches to Suzuko Homura's school where Suzuko Homura is just about getting ready to leave when she receives a text from Chinatsu Morikawa about having just finished her tests. Smiling at the text, Suzuko gets called over by her new friends who are ready to leave and leaves with them. Just as the three of them are about to exit through the gates, Suzuko gets a text from her dad about dinner and her friends start playfully teasing her about the request. Leaving the school gates, Suzuko gets alerted to Kiyoi Mizushima's presence who calls her over to talk. Noticing the weird mood between Suzuko and Kiyoi, Suzuko's friends leave so that they can chat. After they leave, Kiyoi goes up to Suzuko and challenges her to a WIXOSS battle. Later at the same playground that Suzuko and Chinatsu used to play in, Suzuko and Kiyoi are preparing to have a normal WIXOSS battle. As they are playing, Suzuko starts nervously asking Kiyoi about why she wanted to talk to her, however, Kiyoi instead chooses to introduce herself and states that she is a Selector, just like Suzuko and that she wanted to see Suzuko's power. During the battle, Suzuko starts summoning †Valkyrie†, Unforgettable Phantom Funeral and #Argus#, Sleepless Ridge, Ener Charges and then activates the spell, Pure Treasured Sword before attacking. Kiyoi then starts her turn by growing her LRIG, summons Code Anti Aztec and then uses Death Colossao to banish all of Suzuko's SIGNI. Seeing Kiyoi's powerful display, Suzuko comments that Kiyoi is strong, but Kiyoi rejects that notion stating that she was unable to defeat "him." Hearing this, Suzuko gets curious and Kiyoi elaborates that it was "Kou Satomi." Seeing Suzuko's shocked express, Kiyoi relays what happened during her match with Kou as a flashback of her match is played. Kiyoi remarks that since Suzuko managed to beat Kou, Suzuko reclaimed her memories and withdrew from the battles. Kiyoi then politely asks Suzuko about what happened during her battle with Kou and Suzuko starts explaining about what happened, while a flashback from Lostorage Episode 12 is playing over her recapping. Suzuko then recalls Kou's last words about the darkness not ending and Kiyoi reflects on them before saying that it shouldn't have ended. A flashback of Kou's death then plays with Kiyoi re-explaining that when the negative impacts of the Second Selector Battles (e.g. the memory loss following the loss of a coin or when the time limit) approaches, more fear and despair is generated and a new LRIG is born from it. Suzuko then remembers about how after she stopped crying when Ril disappeared, Chinatsu had helped her up and how the both of them spotted Carnival in Kou's body walking away. As the flashback ends, Kiyoi asserts that another battle will start up before starting her turn with a Grow. Kiyoi then sends a card to the trash and attacks with her SIGNI before ending her turn. Finishing her turn, Kiyoi turns to Suzuko and asks if she really thought that the battles would end with just that battle. A remorseful Suzuko tells Kiyoi that she doesn't know and admits that she doesn't want to think about it nor experience those feelings again. Kiyoi asks if that is how she really feels which leads Suzuko to become confused. Kiyoi elaborates that she could've refused to battle and asks if she wishes that she hadn't become a Selector or accepted the invitation. Suzuko is speechless and Kiyoi continues asking if she has ever had a ticklish feeling that it won't end, that she wants to battle more..... However, before Kiyoi could continue, Suzuko loudly yells out "No, she hasn't" and quickly starts her turn by growing her LRIG into Ut'ulls, the Opened Ultimate Gate and placing down §Minerva§, Timbre of Destruction and one other SIGNI. Suzuko then activates the ARTS, Stole Story to steal Death Colosso, activate its effects to summon another SIGNI and reluctantly orders an attack. Kiyoi becomes amazed by Suzuko's combo and asks for her help. Suzuko becomes confused, so Kiyoi explains that she wants to stop the battles permanently and that she needs a strong Selector to help her with it. Turning her head, Suzuko hesitantly starts to refuse, but Kiyoi continues that she won't force if she doesn't want to do it and gives her phone number and contact details before leaving. Later that night, Suzuko is having dinner with her father, however, Kiyoi's conversation keeps making her space out which causes her father to be concerned. Suzuko states that its nothing and goes to her room after dinner. In her room, Suzuko looks at the Rill doll attached to her school bag and recalls a conversation that she had with Chinatsu. In this conversation, Suzuko asks Chinatsu about how Basketball practice is going and Chinatsu remarks that it's not that strenuous and remarks that it's more odd jobs than anything. Chinatsu adds that her underclassmen have been cheering her on during games. Giggling, Suzuko remarks that it was the same for Dodge-ball in elementary school, which causes Chinatsu to look on confused (having lost her memories of Suzuko). Suzuko apologizes and Chinatsu shakes her head and says that its nothing. Suzuko then quickly changes the conversation to a photo on her phone and shows a concerned look when Chinatsu isn't looking. Back in reality, Suzuko starts staring at the photo of her and Chinatsu when they were young and wonders if there is something that she can do. A couple of days later, Kiyoi is seen waiting for someone at the playground. Suzuko then appears and asks Kiyoi if she has been waiting long. Kiyoi replies that she hasn't and suggests that they get going, however, Suzuko stops her because she has invited another friend from school along. Irritated, Kiyoi asks if she knows what they are doing today and Suzuko replies that they are looking for Carnival. Kiyoi then admonishes Suzuko because they don't know where Carnival is and that she might be somewhere dangerous. Suzuko apologizes and as Kiyoi goes to continue, a voice interrupts irritably remarking "Oh, it's you?" Kiyoi turns around and notices that its Hanna Mikage so greets her. Kiyoi returns the greeting, though Suzuko is confused and asks how they know each other. Hanna explains that the two of them fought once and that it ended in her defeat, leading Suzuko to quietly whisper that Kiyoi really is strong. Hanna remarks that she wanted to meet Kiyoi again to settle things once and for all. Noticing the tense atmosphere, Suzuko tries to interject before stepping between the two saying that she has made some cookies for their outing and asks if they want one. Sighing, Hanna asks Suzuko if she thought that they were going on a excursion, but nevertheless, Hanna devours one and offers one to Kiyoi saying that it's good. Kiyoi eats one and remarks that its good, making Suzuko and Hanna smile. Kiyoi then proceeds to devour the lot causing Hanna to scold her, but Suzuko remarks that they still have plenty left. After the group finishes eating, they start exploring the city looking for Kou (whom Hanna suggests that they start calling him "Carnival.") Suzuko agrees and starts hypothesizing that if Carnival is seeking to start another series of battles.........Kiyoi then interrupts and agrees that she/he will be seeking to find more Selectors. Hanna agrees and states that they should start investigating card shops and internet rumors before eventually going to Kou's shop, only to find it abandoned. In Kou's shop, Kiyoi reiterates that Kou used to operate from here, but he hasn't shown himself in ages and that his two lackies, Shou Narumi and Sou Sumida have also gone missing in the time since Kou's defeat. Hearing Shou's name, Suzuko becomes concerned and remarks that even though he was a strange person, he had a lot of good qualities. The group then leaves the shop and at a drinking machine, Hanna asks Kiyoi why she is sticking her nose into the mysteries of Selectors. Kiyoi replies that she has two reasons. The first is that she lost a part of her memories during the second round of the Selector Battles (revealed to be a memory of her friend, Ayumi Sakaguchi in the hospital). Kiyoi continues that it was a very precious memory to her, so she's planning to get it back. Hearing this, Hanna warns her that even if she got all of her memories back, it wouldn't guarantee her happiness. Kiyoi replies that nevertheless she will get it back because it's a part of her and that she wouldn't be able to be her real self without it. Hearing that, Suzuko is reminded of Chinatsu's dilemma as Kiyoi explains that her second reason is that she has a responsibility as a Selector to do it, since she was an LRIG during the first round of Selector Battles. Hearing this, Hanna urges that she continue and Kiyoi explains what happened during the first round of battles, mainly about how she was willing used as a puppet by Mayu, so that she could get her revenge on someone and that she used countless girls to achieve it. Suzuko remarks that it's not her fault because it couldn't be helped and that Kiyoi was doing everything she could to survive back then, inadvertently calling Kiyoi "Kiyoi-chan" at the same time. Kiyoi notes the informal way Suzuko used her name and Suzuko apologizes, but remarks that she can call her "Suzuko" back. Kiyoi agrees and calls Suzuko by her first name. Suzuko gets excited and suggests calling Kiyoi "Kii-chan," but Hanna rebukes her saying that she is getting too friendly and forcibly pushing herself into Kiyoi's comfort zone. Suzuko apologizes, but Kiyoi just starts remembering a blurred Ayumi and gets irritated at herself for getting wrapped up in her own memories. Feeling remorseful, Hanna asks the number of LRIGs have started to increase and asks if many of them can accept living a human life even if they obtain bodies. Kiyoi remarks that she has had this gradual disturbing feeling that the LRIGs are evolving into a dangerous species and relays to Suzuko and Hanna about one time when she fought this Selector and her LRIG, Layla about 6 months ago. Kiyoi explains that she was only preoccupied with reaching Kou and that she was going to let the female Selector win, as the Selector girl only had one coin left and was panicking because she was about to lose. It was at this point that her LRIG, Layla suddenly turned and started taunting and egging her Selector on. Making comments like "You're seriously about to lose now" and "Stop acting like a frightened kitten" and states that she should just make everyone disappear. just like she wants. As Layla continues egging her on that she should beat them into submission, Kiyoi notices a black hole opening up in the girl's stomach. As the girl starts to believe it, darkness starts to leak out of the hole and engulfs Layla's Selector until she becomes possessed by it. Layla's Selector then orders her to grow and uses her Coin Bet Skill "Doping" to launch an attack on Kiyoi. As the attack hits, Layla starts to beat Piruluk into submission, however, soon starts taking damage the longer the fight goes on. Seeing this, Kiyoi realizes that Piruluk will disappear soon, as a darkness-fueled Layla launches a final punch on Piruluk before being mysteriously rebounded back to her platform. As the darkness fades from around the girl, a collapsed Layla smiles at her dazed Selector and states that "It's fine." Immediately after, her Selector disappears having lost the battle (because of the damage reflected back at Layla) and the world reverts back to reality. Back in reality, Kiyoi watches with non-amusement as Layla takes control of her Selector's body and stands up. Layla excitedly remarks that she got her hands on her Selector's body and remarks that she managed to make her Selector incredibly vulgar at the end. Layla then waves goodbye to Kiyoi and the flashback ends with Kiyoi remarking that the girl's LRIG had managed to get control of that girl's heart, not just luring her into battles, but even the darkness that had laid dormant within her heart. Kiyoi remarks that if they have that power, then,.... Hanna then interrupts saying that a LRIG would never do that because there's no meaning in doing that. Kyoi remarks that she was just stating the worst possibility that world would be devoured, if more types like Carnival were to show up and increase their numbers. Kiyoi remarks that that's a huge leap and suggests that they talk with a former LRIG to get an LRIG's real feelings before jumping to conclusions. Kiyoi and the others then head over to a nearby sports center to meet up with Dona who is practicing soccer in Shohei Shirai's body. The group asks their questions and Dona responds that she/he doesn't really know about the other LRIGs, however, he/she is starting to forget about ever being an LRIG. Dona continues that she/he still has some of Shohei's memories left and since she/he is being treated as Shohei Shirai, she/he sometimes gets the feeling that she always had this body. Dona though remarks that sometimes she does gets battle cravings which is part of his/her real self and that she/he gets scared of going back to those battles. Listening, Kiyoi asks if he/she can sense Carnival and the other's movements and Dona replies that she/he can't, but thinks that they won't stay silent and will probably start moving soon. Surprised, Suzuko calmly states that its almost like they are speaking with the real Shohei Shirai and Dona remarks that he/she has been getting more cruder lately and that the real Shohei would probably scold him/her for it. Getting back to the subject, Dona asks if Chinatsu remembers anything about the original Shohei and Suzuko nods that she hasn't. Understanding, Dona requests Suzuko to not get Chinatsu and herself involved with the upcoming Selector Battles because she/he doesn't want the two of them to get dragged back into that darkness. Later that evening, Kiyoi and the others are at a traffic light intersection waiting for the lights to turn. Suzuko goes to tell Kiyoi that she wants to back out, when suddenly the group senses Carnival. Carnival suddenly appears in Kou's body at the other side of the crossing, causing Suzuko and the others to chase after him/her when the lights turn green. Unable to find him/her, the trio separate only to lose sight of Carnival. Suddenly, Carnival's voice rings out "Now, let's begin it anew," leaving Suzuko and the others terrified. Later on, the group reunites at the playground and they decide to call it a day. Hanna asks if Kiyoi is planning to continue to purse this chaos and Kiyoi states that she is. Hanna then turns the question to Suzuko who is still unsure and cautions Suzuko to think carefully because she will be diving back into danger again. Thinking about it, Suzuko apologizes and tells Kiyoi that she won't participate because she had decided to walk a new path with Chinatsu. Kiyoi remarks that that's fine, but states that Suzuko is still hesitating and leaves. The next day, Suzuko meets up with Chinatsu and Suzuko privately tells herself that she won't go back. The episode ends with Kiyoi meeting up with Ruko Kominato in another part of the city, to ask for her help. Featured Battles * Kiyoi Mizushima vs Suzuko Homura - No Result * Kiyoi Mizushima vs Kou Satomi (flashback) - Kou Wins * Suzuko Homura vs Kou Satomi (flashback) - Suzuko Wins * Kiyoi Mizushima vs. Kaede (flashback) - Kiyoi Wins Notes * During the second round of Selector Battles, Kiyoi Mizushima lost all of her memories of Ayumi Sakaguchi as a result of winning via surviving the time limit. Trivia Gallery References Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes